This grant proposes the development and testing of a highly advanced neural interface system that incorporates the best features of modern neural interfaces into a single system. The Micro Neural Interface (MNI) system is comprised of up to 100 independent, wireless, biological sensors with on-board signal conditioning and spike detection. Each probe communicates with and is powered via a 2.4 GHz wireless RF transceiver. Individual probes can be implanted within cortical and subcortical structures. The MNI system has two operating modes: time stamp and streaming. In time stamp mode, each MNI probe is queried sequentially such that data from all probes is collected every 1000 5s. Each probe is independently programmed with two threshold settings to provide basic spike discrimination. In the streaming mode, a single probe transmits neural data that is digitized with 8 bits of resolution at 10 KHz to a basestation. This mode allows the user to examine the spike waveforms and perform manual spike sorting on an external PC, but it can address only a single probe at a time. Threshold crossings are also transmitted during the streaming mode to allow functional verification. Two specific aims are proposed for this research SA1) Development of wireless Micro-Neural Interface (MNI) probes and basestation. SA2) In-vivo testing of the MNI system in rodents. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative The significance of this work to human health is that it will result in a highly novel neural interface design. First, the MNI system will provide researchers and potentially clinicians with unparalleled access to neural activity across cortical and subcortical structures. This access will allow scientist to understand distributed neural processing and provide a tool for more in-depth understanding of neurological disorders. Second, the MNI system may be used as a Brain Machine Interface.